Be My Bride
by Utsukushii-shinigami
Summary: Sakura had been taken in by the Queen of the vampire empire since her family were brutally murdered by vampire rebels. She had to pretend to be a vampire princess, there she met THE Uchiha Sasuke and were about to get closer , Garra decides to come along.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Naruto.

A/N: It's my first fanfiction, so please don't be too hard on me. Thx , enjoy!

**Be My Bride**

Chapter 1 

For the last eight hundred yeas, the vampire and human had been living together without war and they have respect for each other. The vampires and the human lives separately apart from each other, the Vampires live only in Pearl (which then divides into five different countries-Leaf, Sand, Earth, Mist and Sound. The Pearl City is where the queen of the vampires lives. It's called the pearl because there's this pearl shape protective layer around the city to block out the sunlight from direct contact to the skin of the vampires.

When little vampires were borne, they were resistant to the sunlight and allow going outside the pearl even in day time. But as they reached the age of 12, their gene manipulates and make them much stronger but not resistant to sunlight anymore. They would turn to ash if they had direct contact with the sunlight.

The queen loves the humans as much as her children, the vampires. She was the one who had the peace treaty done between the two high intelligence species. She even lets the human in to live in very outskirt of her pearl. The humans there had the same rights as the vampires. And you jumped year in school according to your intelligence, not age. You're allowed to choose the subjects you are interested in and ignore the rest. In this way, the human don't have to waste so much of their time studying the un-needed and they seem to work more efficient and have a happier life that way having a job they liked.

But there are always a large number of vampires still think very lowly for human as they seems so weak, they get old, get sick and they died so easily. They couldn't handle the pain of losing their human lover or friends, so they turned love to hate. They treat the human like dirt in order to let hate in between them and protect them from getting attach to the human and ever feel the pain when they die. And sometimes this behavior could pass onto their children as their parents are the role models they learn to behave from, and with years go by, there become two types of vampire, one dislikes the humans and the other welcomes them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

A little bubblegum-haired girl running through the busy street in an early morning, panting. "...I'm..._panting_... I'm so gonna be late for school" She ran for another five minutes and reach her classroom, she slides the door open and find pairs of eyes focusing on her, she gave a nervous laugh and rubs the back of her head.

"Sor-"

"Save it Haruno, you were never on time before, EVER, anyway. Sit down, you'll be in detention again today." the teacher said without looking at her and carried on teaching the class.

She climbed onto the tall chair and opened her thick text book; she listened carefully, absorbing everything in. Her name is Haruno Sakura, five years old, yet she's in year six already. She's highly intelligence which people either fear her or jealous of her. She doesn't have any friends, and her mum died after her birth, her dad left her pregnant wife long ago, when her mum was still outside the Pearl. She was raised by a kind old-couple who found her crying in her long passed away mother's embrace. _'Ooh, another detention, grandpa and grandma are so going to band me from ice-cream this week.' _She pouted, reading her assignment.

If no ice-cream was a nightmare for our little girl, she'd got another thing coming which would change her life forever.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsunade sama, it's time to visit that school that you loves so much." a tired voice said.

"oh, yes, we're going to the outskirt. Their sake tastes sooooooo much better than the ones made here." The blonde busty woman jumped from her chair, now heading towards her door.

The girl signed, _why is she the queen? she's such a child. _the girl rubbed her temple knowing very well Tsunade sama is the best leader ever in history. Her ability is the strongest one out of all the vampires and she's extremely interlines, but she's so difficult to handle when it's a normal day, in her normal shell where her power is not needed.

They bought tons of sake when they reached the outskirt. They walked into their destination, they walked around to see how the pupils are doing, but then when they arrived to the last classroom on the top floor, something caught their eyes, or rather-someone.

"Pink hair? That's unusual." Tsunade whispered to Shizune, the only girl allowed to be around her and take care of her.

"You've completely missed the main point!" Shizune whispered loudly and angrily to her queen. "She's like four or five and yet she's in year 6. Most students in this class are nine onward."

"yeah, yeah. I know." she observe the pink-haired girl. She's adorable. Soft shoulder length candy locks, the brightest emerald eyes she had ever seen. Her skin looks soft and creamy without any marks and she's clever. "She will be the one."

"huh? " Shizune had a confused look on her face not understanding what the queen meant.

"oh nothing, I just want that girl." smiling, speaking like it's no big deal.

"What? You serious? She isn't a thing you can just take when you feel like it. She has her own family you know." shocked by her master's word.

"Don't worry, I will deal with them. I'm sure if they want their girl to have a bright future, they will let her go." Tsunade locked her eyes with Shizune, the dark-haired girl with determination all over her eyes.

The dark-haired girl signed knowing nothing could change the queen's mind. Everything Tsunade does have a reason, a good one too, so that girl must be gifted or something, she thought.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Little Sakura came back home, locked the door. "I'm home!" there were no answers. "grandpa? grandma?" The girl looked around the house looking for her grands. "nop, not in the kitchen or living room...that's strange, this never happened before. I have a bad feeling."

Sakura walked upstairs quietly feeling scare, her instinct had never failed her before, and something must be off. Suddenly there's a crushing noise came from her grands' bedroom. Sakura didn't dare moved, she was petrified. Tears starting to roll off her cheek, she tried to move but her body wouldn't listen to her. She learnt about her current state before in books, the only way she could move again and get out of her fright is to sense pain. She used all her strengths to clench her fist tightly till blood began to come from the small crescent moon scars made by her nails. That small bit of pain awoke her from her fright and starts to move back downstairs. Then suddenly she heard the bedroom door was pushed opened with a large amount of force making its hinges come off, hitting the ground making sounds. _Definitely not grandpa or grandma. _

Sakura sensed danger from whoever that ripped the door opened, so she quietly hide under the kitchen sink hoping they won't find her and hurt her.

"Did you smell that?" a male voice said.

"Smell what?" another boy said.

"Blood. Blood from a child, age between four to six." a girl voice this time.

"yeah, a girl too. hehehe," licking his lips, "can't wait to get my fangs in her neck.

"Whatever, I'm bored, I'm going." another different boy said and left through the main door.

_There's five of them, vampires for sure. I'm assuming grandpa and grandma are seriously injured or died already. _Tears ran down her face like a waterfall, not wanting to believe they died but her logical tells her they're dead already. _Ok, stay focus or you will die too, Sakura. One left, four of them are still here, one girl and three other boys. What leads them to their prey?...BLOOD! There's why they left the bedroom in the first place. shit shit shit..._ Sakura starts looking around for something to cover her cut while still listening to the footsteps of the remaining hungry vampires. _Bingo! Hand cream, lucky, my hands are always too dry when after washing the dishes. _Sakura applied the strawberry hand cream on her tiny cuts. _This should do the trick. _

"The prey is clever. Her blood scents gone." the boy said.

"Who said she was between four to six, if she is, she wouldn't know how to erase her trait of scent!" the hungry male vampire yelled.

"I did! And I was right. She is between four to six, maybe she's just clever." the female yelled back.

"Whatever, just find her and finish her off. And for kami's sake, DO NOT YELL!" the other boy getting annoyed. "The neighbours might hear it."

_Whatever, you just yelled as well. _The three thought.

"Search the house, carefully too. She must be tiny." The slightly smarter but bossy male said.

You can hear they were opening all the drawers and doors, even cutting the couches up. _shit, there's no way out of this cupboard without being seen. _Bump- _shit, they're in here. NO! I don't wanna die, somebody help! _Hearing the cupboard near her in the kitchen being opened and closed, the doors of them ripped off from the hinges and they're getting closer and closer to her, she can't help but let all her tears out running down her cheek like waterfalls, it took all her control not to make any noise, then ripped---

"Boo."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The vampire boy found her and dragged her out from under the sink.

".._Sobbing loudly..._Please don't hurt me, please don't kill me." Sakura crying her eyes out, not wanting to die. She looked up to see a girl with orange hair arrogantly smirked at her, two boys with also orange and white hair gave her cold look, observing her, and the last one, scaring her the most, a boy with black hair and it doesn't take a genius to know he was the hungry one. Sakura's so dead.

"Hello, puppy. You were right, Tayuya. She is around four to six." the hungry one said.

"I'm always right when it comes to smelling the age of the preys, their age difference are like different type of drinks." the orange-haired girl named Tayuya answered, still observing Sakura.

Sakura is trembling violently, her tears won't stop running down her cheek. She was petrified. _What are they going to do to me? Does dieing hurt? I want to see Grandpa and grandma again before I die and join them in heaven. _Sakura furiously wiping her tears away from her face.

"You're smart girl, I will give you that. But shame you walked in here at the wrong time." the white-haired boy said.

"Hey you, make sure she dies quickly with least pain. She's cute and only a child." the big boned, orange-haired person said, turned around to leave, not wanting to watch her die. The other two followed him out, also not wanting to watch her die or hear her screams.

"hehehe, sorry girl, but you look delicious. Don't worry, I won't hurt you...much!" the hungry vampire plugged his fang down her neck deep and sucked hungrily. Sakura screamed, punching and kicking the vampire but he just wouldn't get off her.

_It hurts, it hurts...crying...help..._ "HELP!!!" she screamed her loudest then faint till' to too much blood lost.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tsunade-sama, what are you going to say to her grands?" Shizune asked curiously, following the map and address they took from the school.

"...hm...I'm not sure, I will just say whatever comes to my mind when the time comes." the queen starts humming a song, enjoying herself.

"arg. Why do you always do that, you never plan out anything before hand ever. It's good to prepare." Shizune pouting.

"yeah well, no planning works for me." she smiled down to her student, also her only carer, Shizune.

Shizune was about to say something when a scream was heard. Both of their eyes changed their color and narrow slightly. Face all serious, and run to where the scream came from in inhuman speed, not even the young vampires' eyes can keep up to their movement.

When they arrived, they were shocked slightly seeing the house in front of them was their original destination. "HELP!!!" a little girl's cry was heard; they rushed in seeing a hungry vampire was feeding on the girl the queen has very much interested in.

Without hesitation, the queen punched through the vampire's head using her inhuman strength. "No one kills on my land." She said coldly, pulling her arm out of the splitting skull. She looked over to Shizune who is currently checking the girl's pulse and temperature. The girl's face is too pale for her liking. "Pulse 36, temp around 20." Shizune looked at the queen, "What are we going to do with her?" "Bring her to the castle." The blonde, busty woman said going upstairs to look around for anymore victims. She found the two old couple she supposed to speak with on the floor, face down, blue skin, not even one drop of blood left. _So, there was more than one vampire here tonight responsible for this murder. _As there are lots of different marks on each grands' throat. _Poor girl. Did she see it happened? _Lots of thoughts went through her head but she would deal with them later.

"Let's go, I'm sending some people here to tidy everything up and see if there's any cue left here so we can hunt down the other vampires who were also here tonight."

"What, there were more?" Shizune looking down at the pale girl, giving her a look of pity. She signed, "What will she be like when she wakes up?" With that, they left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Naruto.

A/N: It's my first fanfiction, so please don't be too hard on me. Thx , enjoy!

**Be My Bride**

Chapter 2

recap:

"Pulse 36, temp around 20." Shizune looked at the queen, "What are we going to do with her?" "Bring her to the castle." The blonde, busty woman said.

"Let's go, I'm sending some people here to tidy everything up and see if there's any cue left here so we can hunt down the other vampires who were also here tonight."

"What, there were more?" Shizune looking down at the pale girl, giving her a look of pity. She signed, "What will she be like when she wakes up?" With that, they left.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura moan in pain, her whole body aches. She felt so tired and she's having trouble opening her eyes. She could smell a lovely feminine scent around her, _where am I? I can't seem to remember anything. OK I know I'm currently lying on a huge soft bed...hm...The windows opened; there is a pond with a little water fall or water wheel. There's a huge garden near since there're many different types of bird singing, there're many other insect making noises as well. _Sakura tried again opening her eyes.

_---blurry---_She finally had her eyes opened. Just as she had imagined, a huge garden next to her, outside the room with a pond with a mini waterfall and wheel at the side. She doesn't seem to remember anything apart from her medic skills and her other talents. But what she seem to be forgetting is her family name, who she is, where she is, who her family etc are.

"Hey, who are you?" a boy voice asked her.

"AHHHHHHHHHH--" she screamed remembering what happened last night, but only the bit where she was bit by a vampire and she thought she had died. But right now, there was a person on top of her, hands on her mouth, silencing her scream. She started waving her arms and legs madly hoping to throw a few good punches and kicks on whatever it is on top of her. It was so strong, it didn't move a bit when she hit it on its side full force.

"Stop. I'm not going to hurt you." The thing on top of her said.

She stopped her struggling and opened up her eyes to see the thing on top of her was a boy around her age with dark soft-looking hair and beautiful onyx eyes. The boy smiled and let his hands off of her mouth. "Sorry if we scared you." He apologized.

_We??_

"Naruto, get out from under the bed. She's fine now." the dark-haired boy said calmly, annoyed at his friend's coward behavior.

"oh...O-OK. Ar.ouch. Arg. Wait, I'll be out in a sec." the boy named Naruto obviously having trouble from getting out of the bed.

_that voice..The boy under the bed- naruto was the one who startled me and set me off screaming._

"So...who are you?" the boy still on top of her, straddling her hip.

Sakura blushed; she never had any contact with boys, especially someone as beautiful as him. "I...I'm Sakura. " she stuttered.

"Sakura? I've never seen you around before." the boy tilted his head a bit. "What's your surname? oh, and forgive my rudeness. My name it's Uchiha Sasuke, the heir of the Uchiha clan." He smiled warmly at her.

"I..I don't- I can't remember my surname, just Sakura." Her face saddens and her tiny fingers clutched to the sheet.

"oh...I'm sorry." Sasuke looked at her with pity, not wanting her to get upset anymore, he got off her. He grabbed her hand, pulled her out of the bed and start running to the opened door. "Naruto, we're going outside, come out when you get out from under the bed." Sasuke shouted not looking back.

"Wait...you're too fast..." Sakura struggling to keep up with his demonic speed, panting. "Oh, sorry. I've forgot you just woke up from your injury." Sasuke gave off a nervous laugh, rubbing his neck and starts to walk in a slow pace. "Where are we going?" Sakura asked, looking up at Sasuke. "It's a surprise. I'm sure you will like it and it will make you smile." Sasuke looked at her and smiled warmly to her. Sakura blushed and quickly looked ahead not wanting him to see her blush.

"Here we are. The queen's garden." Sasuke announced, smiling. He looked at Sakura to see her reaction.

Sakura was stunned by its beauty. There's a cherry tree in the middle with thousands of other flowers and plants around it with all different shapes and color. It looks like heaven. She let out the most gorgeous cheery smile and starts to run around in it. She starts dancing around, singing. (She used to do it all the time when it's raining, in the street with no one around. Everyone would stay inside, out of the cold, and of course, she doesn't remember them.)

_'wow...' _was all Sasuke could think. There she is, a pink-haired angel singing with her angelic voice, dancing like a fairy with sakura petals joining her dance around her. He mentally burned the picture down, not wanting to ever forget it. "She's beautiful..." he said out loud, he thanked god for not letting Sakura hears it or he would be so embarrassed.

"Sasuke! Sasuke! I love it here, it's beautiful." Sakura starts running towards him, laughing in pure happiness.

_'Yeah, it is, but you're more beautiful' _the young onyx-eyed boy thought. Sakura jumped to hug him resulting for the both of them fall down and starts rolling down the little hill. They were laughing and enjoying themselves. When they stopped, Sakura was on top of him, still laughing. "Thank you Sasuke, I've had so much fun with you." the little girl said smiling down at the boy. Sasuke blushed and fake-cough to try getting rid of his blush.

They held hands and walked back up. Sakura took time to observe the boy; he was flawless pale skin, beautiful onyx eyes, and soft-looking black hair with a tint of blue in it. He's got a stunning ear-ring of a ruby-colored stone dangling from his left ear and a long piece of gold metal covering some part of the bone of his right ear. He's wearing a black sleeveless zip-up shirt with a wide collar and black shorts and boots. _Black suits him. _Sakura mentally noted.

"Sasuke. I really like you ear-rings, they're really pretty. The stone is beautiful and the gold ear-piece also very unique. It looks like it has ancient writing on it like some kind of bless or spell." Sakura pointing at them with her other un-linked hand.

"They're spells and the stone is also used to control my bloodline power. It is said it's too strong for me to handle since I'm only five. But I will be able take out of my ear-ring and unleash my power when I'm fourteen." Sasuke said excitingly, gently jumping up and down.

"Wow, you must be really powerful, Sasuke." Sakura admiring him.

"I hope so...Sakura, you don't have any control system on. Can you control your power already?" Sasuke brushed her short hair away from his view to her ears and bandaged neck.

"?? I don't have any special powers." Sakura replied.

"Of course you do. All vampires do." Sasuke stated looking at her, not understanding what she meant by she has no special power.

".va...vampire?" Sakura's eyes widen, she let go of Sasuke's hand. Walking away from him. "You're a vampire?" She could feel tears coming up her eyes. She started to tremble remembering how her blood got sucked out by a hungry vampire and the unimaginable pain. She unconsciously touched her bandaged neck, feeling the pain around the bite mark.

"Sakura?" Sasuke getting very confused why she looked so scare and now trembling, holding her neck. "Are you alright, Sakura? What's wrong?"

"Sasuke, are you a vampire?" Sakura asked again patiently with fear growing inside her.

"Of course I am. So are you...right?" Sasuke getting clear of their situation. _She's a human. That would explain why she had no power...HUMAN??? in the queen's white house! _Sasuke's eyes widen, figured out she's a mere human. Sasuke looked at her bandaged neck; _she must've been bitten by a vampire. A vampire who broke the law. RULE number one, no vampires are allowed to be fed by sucking blood from human at any time. _

Sakura was terrified of him. _He's a vampire. Will he try to kill me too? _She shakes her head, not wanting to believe he will. She dropped herself on the grass and tears start running out. "...ple...please don't kill me...please." Sakura sobbed out, hugging her shaking form. Hiding her face behind her hair.

Sasuke hated to see her pained look, he wants to run over to her side and hug her telling her he will protect her forever, but fear he would scare her away, so he reached out his hand, "Sakura. It's ok. I won't bite you."

Sakura looked up very slowly, she looked at his hand then to his eyes, searching for any lies in his eyes but found none. She hesitantly took his hand, eyes locked with his. He gave her a little squeeze; he hugs the girl, "Sakura, its ok. It was just one vampire. The queen had set a law; vampires are not allowed to feed directly from human. I won't hurt you in any way Sakura and I won't let anybody else harm you either. "He pulled back a bit to look at her.

She can't believe what she just heard. _Sasuke will protect me? _She launched herself to him, hugs him tightly and cried.

"Sshh. Sakura. It's alright, I will protect you forever, I promise." Sasuke whispered in her ears, rocked her gently and she eventually stopped crying and went limped. Sasuke looked down to see her asleep. _She looks so peaceful and like an angel. Will you be my angel, Sakura? Yes or no, I'll be your knight. _He give the girl a kiss on her forehead and lie himself next to her and held her protectively, he slowly also drifted to sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ouch...arg, great I'm stuck and the teme ran away with MY prince-"

_what on eart- _the queen walked into her room, shocked to see a boy got his head stuck under HER bed which should have a pink-haired tiny IN it still sleeping.

"...and not bother helping me, ME, his Great Best Friend out from under the bed, just wait til-" Naruto kept talking to himself while he wiggle around his butt trying to get his head out. stopped wiggling around and stopped his cursing. _s.h.i.t..Busted. She's mad, she's mad, she's freakin' mad!!! _He seemed to recognize her voice, he slowly shrink down close to the floor and start to move slowly back under the bed. But just before his butt can also get under the bed away from the queen's icy glare, the queen grabbed his ankle and yanked him out.

Naruto shut his eye tightly, not wanting to face her glare. what were you doing under my bed, huh?" she said coldly, glaring at his trembling form. "And where is Sakura?"

Naruto opened one eye slowly only to have them shut tight again when he saw her angrily glaring at him. " he..she...thhey left." "WHAT!" Naruto jumped. "TO WHERE?!" Tsuande shake him like a doll. "ArahAharawaaaa, stop shaking me!" the queen stopped and held his collar higher. "Tell me where they've gone or I will feed you to the bats." she spit each word out coldly yet sounding desperate. "I...I think Sasuke said something like going to ...to.." Naruto now had his eyes opened, looking towards the heaven thinking while still hanging in the air. The queen's patient was wearing down fairly quickly, she was worried that the girl may try to run away or worse, found by some vampires who do not obey the laws. "I REMEMBER! He said they were going to the garden." As soon as he finished the sentence, he started choking as the queen' was still holding his collar, now running full speed to her garden, to the Sakura tree knowing Sasuke has a thing for that place.

When they arrived, Naruto was dropped to the floor, half-dead already. The queen couldn't help but smiled down at the two children hugging each other asleep under the Sakura Tree. She picked up the two kids effortlessly and dragged Naruto by his collar again, walking back to her house.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

_Seven years later...(they're currently around the age of ten)_

"Sasuke-kun!" a pink and white blurred ran into Sasuke, hugging him tight.

"Sa-Sakura!" Sasuke chocked, blushing a bit and hug the girl back.

They grew taller; their face has started to sharpen up and was losing some of their baby features. Sakura let go of him, she looked into his eyes and smile, "Guess what." "What?" Sasuke already knowing what she was going to say. "I passed! I've passed with full marks in all subjects and now a medic." She starts to dance around and try to get Sasuke to dance with her.

"Really?"Sasuke asked kind of bored, knowing exactly she would graduate with flying colors. "Congratulations. What do you wanna do tonight then?" He smiled at her and hugs the girl, stopping her dancing. Sakura eyes shined excitingly, "We are going to celebrate! Me, you and Naruto. You know what! I'm going to phone mama and tell her the news." She smiled one last time, and then ran full speed towards her house. Sasuke watched her go and slowly walks toward the queen's house too.

The queen had adopted Sakura as her daughter and had her pretended to be a vampire by shaping her teeth to look like fangs and say that she has healing powers like herself. The whole kingdom as well as the human empire were shocked to hear there's a princess, directly from the royal bloodline but accepted and treat Sakura with absolute respect. The queen had ordered Naruto and Sasuke as her personal bodyguard since they were close friends as well as they had the strongest power out of their clans. Though they are still young, and can be beaten by a few very experienced top vampires, she wouldn't worry too much about Sakura's safety since she IS a princess. And if anyone dare hurt her, they're basically challenging the queen and the whole kingdom, starting a war. And she's certain that no one would be that stupid, and if there IS an organization planning something against her and most likely wants so take over her kingdom, she and her top spies would notice them before they could make a move.

Sakura was running fast down the long, silent corridor. No one usually walks down here unless they have permission to cross this corridor (which is near the queen's house) to get to the meeting tower, so people just usually walks around; take another route to the meeting tower.

The only sound she could hear was her breathing and the noise her little shiny shoes were making. She quickly turned the last corner but only to bump into someone who's now on the floor with her on top. The person pushed her off roughly earning himself a puppy yelp from the girl. He got up only to find it's his very own princess, the daughter of his parents' murderer.

His name is Sai, he's about as old as Sakura. He was once a human boy but was turned into a vampire due to some reason. He despise it so much, having to have vampire blood in his veins, his hater for the queen is beyond imagination. The only reason that keeps him from ending his life was the ugly hater and the need of revenge.

_Arg, that girl, she makes me sick. She's got half of the queen's blood in her. Th-that murderer, it was all her fault that my parents died, all because of that never-dying old-hag. But not for much longer, I will find a way to kill that bitch, and this miniature one too. Wait, there's no one around, so why don't I have some fun now, she's cute but shame she's that murderer's daughter._

He looks around, seeing no one's around, he looked back at the girl seeing she was still there on the floor with watery eyes and kept rubbing her ankle, _she'd probably twisted her ankle, weak. _He smirked; slowly walks towards her like a predator closing in on its prey. He cut his palm with his sharp finger nails, letting some of his blood to float in the air. The majority of his blood transformed into some wolfs. Each jumped towards her and bite deeply into her limps. He used his remaining floating blood to act as a cloth to cover her screams over her mouth. He smirked darkly; enjoy seeing her blood slowly tainting the concrete floor. _Soon, very soon, the same will happen to the queen. I will have her blood running down my parents' grave. _

The pain was so unbearable, Sakura couldn't wish anymore than to faint and let the feel of pan disappear. It all happened so fast. One moment she was running, then hit someone hard, fell on top of the person, got threw to the floor hard, then suddenly wolfs attacking her and now she feels like dying which she probably is.

He kneeled down in front of her; he made his blood cloth disappear and crushed his lips on her, hands running up and down her tiny body. His tongue pushed past her lips and teeth, ravaging her, taking her breath away. Once he's satisfy, "Girl, start healing yourself before you die, or else I will do more than just a kiss." he said coldly, soulless eye stare down at her dying form.

Sakura couldn't see anything with her tears making her vision blurred as hell, but she could see a shadow and could hear him speak fine. _'Oh god, I'm dying again. Wait, again? What did I mean by that? This is the first time I'm closed to the edge of life, but that's not important. I'm losing too much blood...Sasuke-kun, help...' _Before she passed out, she managed to choke out,"I dun.. hav.. any pow..er..." thumped, she dropped to the floor still bleeding.

_"I don't have any pow.er..." What did she meant by that? Of course she has, the same power as the queen, the symbol of life, the never-dieing monsters. Why lie? Doesn't she know that if she doesn't heal herself immediately, she will die? _He expected her to stop faking faint and sit up and heal, but all he's getting was more blood flows out of her tiny body and her, NOT moving

_..coul-could it be she wasn't lying?...she's not a vampire? Sh-she's a HUMAN?! _

"Fuck! She's ...gonna die. She would die unless the queen's here but she's over in the human's empire having a meeting right now. FUCK!" he panicked, now thinking of hiding the still breathing form until someone spoke behind him.

"What the fuck happened here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Naruto.

A/N: It's my first fanfiction, so please don't be too hard on me. Thx , enjoy!

Chapter 3 

recap:

He expected her to stop faking faint and sit up and heal, but all he's getting was more blood flows out of her tiny body and her, NOT moving

_..coul-could it be she wasn't lying?...she's not a vampire? Sh-she's a HUMAN?! _

"Fuck! She's ...gonna die. She would die unless the queen's here but she's over in the human's empire having a meeting right now. FUCK!" he panicked, now thinking of hiding the still breathing form until someone spoke behind him.

"What the fuck happened here?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the fuck happened here?" it sounded incredibility calm like just before a storm.

He looked behind me, only to see THE Uchiha Sasuke, covered by black marks, completely bloodlust with purple chakura starts to surround him creating a small hurricane. Uchiha's normal onyx eye turned blood-red with three comma spinning.

"What. the FUCK did you do to her!!!" not waiting for an answer, he flew towards him ten times faster than his normal speed and stabbed his arm through Sai's stomach. He took his arm out and was ready to stab again, he was held back by none other than Naruto, the loud-mouth, the most unexpected vampire. Sai took this chance to disappear.

"Sasuke, STOP! Stop! Sakura's dying!" Naruto crushed Sasuke to the wall and grabbed his collar, "Look at me Sasuke. Focus. We have to get Sakura some blood NOW!" the orange charuka of Naruto's starts to fade away and his red, fox-like eyes were returning back to his normal ocean-blue. They were both panting after their use of their new developed chakura.

"What are we going to do, Naruto?" Sasuke went and picked up Sakura gently, trying not to hurt her even more. She was freezing cold and as pale as snow. Her eyes were closed; blood running down her body, Sasuke closed his eyes not able to bear with the sight anymore. A tear rolled down his cheek and landed her Sakura's pale face.

"I don't know, Sasuke. baa-chan isn't here and the only place that has the suitable blood for Sakura its outskirt...She wou-" "...would be dead before we could reach there..." Sasuke finished the sentence for him.

For Naruto, it's a whole different story. Tears were pouring out of his eyes, he's trembling so badly that his knees gave out and hit the floor. All he could do now was to stare at the floor and blame him for not being able to protect her when she needed it. _They always say, when your important person is in danger, you can always feel it. Why hadn't I felt it! _

_What else could I do...I can't lose her, not ever. I won't be able to live without her. _Sasuke gently brushed the trade of blood off her chin, keep in thought. "Sakura, Don't leave me. Don't leave us." He held his face right next to hers, holding her possessively. "What are we going to do without you trading behind us all the time, or not having your annoying little voice around us anymore, huh?" More silent tears run down his pale face. "I thought you said we would celebrate your graduation tonight, remember? How can we do that with you sleeping, huh?" Sasuke's now sobbing, "Open your eyes...please, please open your eyes." He buried his face in where her neck and shoulder joins, inhaling her once sweet fragrance of cherry blossoms and vanilla which now mixed with blood.

_Why haven't I run after her? Why didn't I reached out and grab her tiny soft hand? Why didn't I do anything when she ran out of my sight...my life? _There are so many whys, so many what ifs. But none of that can bring her back.

_If only, if only she was a vampire… Wait! That's it. Turn her into a vampire then we would be able to help her blood lost with vampire's specialized war-pill. _Without thinking, he bit into her neck as gentle as he could, and sucked the remaining of her blood out. He then opened her mouth, placed his bleeding wrist open it.

"Sa-sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto heard Sasuke's rapid movements, looked up only to find his best mate sucking the remaining life out of the dying Sakura. He was too shocked to do anything but watch. He wasn't able to choke out any words, or questions to solve his confusion until he saw Sasuke cut his wrist and now dripping blood into his once-alive pink-haired friend's mouth.

"Can't you see? I'm turning her into a vampire. It's the only was to save her." He hissed, obviously in pain for his cut wrist.

"Bu-butt isn't that forbidden? You will be executed for it if anybody else finds out about it." Naruto whispered scanning around to see if anybody's around and looked much more alive than a couple of minutes ago, he felt relieved.

"Yeah, well. Let's hope no one finds out about it." Then suddenly, sakura opened her eyes and starts to choke, sucking in air into her burning lungs. She was twitching really badly, screaming and rolling around on the floor. Her wounds started to heal, but she was throwing up black blood. She made marks on the concrete floor using her nails, crying blood. The sight was horrified. Naruto and Sasuke jumped out of the way and stood like a statue. Their eyes wide, they were scared like shit.

_Did I do something wrong? Or is that why it was forbidden, apart from the killing human part? Is it because the immense pain they had to go through to become a vampire pulled out of the dead underworld. _Millions of thoughts went through their mind as they continue to watch their screaming friend rolling and twitching around on the blooded floor.

After what seemed like hours, her screams quieted down, her body went limp. Her eyes went dull; her whole body was still covered in blood. Her once innocent white dress is now completely soaked in crimson. She looked dead, if not for her breathing; chest rising and falling, no one could tell if she was alive or not.

Sakura, is now a vampire.

Naruto was the first one to move, his knees had just gave out again. "o-ok. Sasuke, let's get her back into her house, shall we?" he looked up at the other boy, he was really pale, most likely still in shock. "Sasuke!" Naruto said a little bit louder this time and shake the onyx-eyes boy out of his shock.

"yeah, right. ..Who..no..come-on, let's go." He walked cautiously towards Sakura, the dead-looking doll. He bends down, picked up the blood-soaked girl in bridal style and left with Naruto.

"One of us will guard her while the other will clean up this whole place, erasing all the evidence." Sasuke said, looking much calmer than a while ago.

"OK, but what are we gonna tell oba-san later? And shouldn't we investigate who did that to Sakura before we erase all the evidence, her blood that shows she's a human?" Naruto asked, still looking worried and observing his doll-like friend in Sasuke's arm.

"Don't worry about the guy. I got his face clearly in my memory. I will sketch it out to show you and the queen later and also do some research on him."

"Genius as usual. Welcome back, Sasuke." Naruto said somewhat in a cheerful tone and gave Sasuke's back a playful slap.

Sasuke knew what he meant by welcome back. He's usually calm, cool and collected, but today, so much happened that he hadn't been himself for a while and he knows he got Naruto worried. Then he suddenly remembers something.

He looked at Naruto, "We've got another problem apart from what happened to Sakura and all the evidence crap."

"What?" the fox-boy asked with his head a bit tilted in Sasuke's direction, looking ahead, not quite sure what his friend is trying to get at.

"Our sudden developed power. Your red eyes, orange chakura. My purple chakura as well." Not knowing that he had more change that moment other than the purple chakura had him surrounded.

"Oh, yeah. And by the way, you also had black marks all over your body, but only the left-side. Your eyes were also spinning and looked like you got yourself another comma for your sharingan." said causally, not really interested or aware of the fact that their sealed power unsealed four years earlier than planned.

Sasuke signed, not bothering with the dumb blonde anymore.

They left the corridor, unaware that there's a pair of jade eyes followed their disappearing shadows and had seen everything.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Suke-" Sakura called out weakly. She felt so dead, her whole body is aching, her limps hurt and somehow even her teeth hurts. She could smell blood, lots and lots of blood...in her house? "What happened?!" She yelled and burst into sitting position.

Naruto jumped and woke up from his sleep, at the end of her bed. Sasuke was running out of the kitchen wearing he-r...pink bunny aprons. Sasuke caught her starring at the apron and ripped it off, throw it at the side. He walked towards her, looking kind of nervous and don't know what to do. Sakura raised her eyebrow, it's the first time in a while she has seen him like this, so unsure of himself. She knows him well to know he only gets like this when it's something big, and usually includes her.

"Is there something wrong, Sasuke?" she asked the unsure boy, "or should I say, what have you done...to me?" She recalled the last few times he looked like that was when he alone or with Naruto ruined her favorite dress, ate her last piece of cake, and the last time he acted like that was one of his dog chewed her favorite pair of shoes into shit.

It's quite amusing how he's all cold and tough in front of everyone, but when it comes to her, he often acts like a three year-old. She could see his eyes widen and blood drain from his already pale face. "Well?" she said impatiently. She was never the type of having patients, she actually has a really short temper like her mother but worse, despise her whole innocent good-girl appearance. She's a natural in acting.

"Well...actually, yeah, good guess. I kind of did something to you ...and it's pretty huge too, I guess. Right? Naruto." Sasuke said, not looking at her worried eyes and gave Naruto a hard slap at his back.

"Ouch! What was that for, te...me." He had gone from really loud to quiet in 3 short seconds under the oh-so-famous-Uchiha glares. The fox boy looked back to Sakura, giving her his famous sheepish grin. "Sakura-chan, we-NO, not my fault at all, teme over there did it all, he---" Before he could continue, he got thrown out the window by Sasuke.

He signed, "Sakura, I'll warn you. Don't be too absorbed in what I will say, ok? And please understand why I did it." The way he looked at her was getting Sakura really worried. His eyes held so much sorrow, there were begging for her to understand and asking for her forgiveness.

She nodded.

Sasuke closed his eyes and opened them again after a couple of seconds. "Sakura, your highness. I've turned you into one of us. You are now a vampire."

That was the sentence that made her scream so loud that woke half of the pearl's sleeping vampires up from their sleep.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Sakura was screaming and strangling him. "HUH?" "WHYY?!" Sakura was now shaking him like shaking the sand out of her shoe.

"You died, remember?" Sasuke somehow managed to choke out the words. She let go of him and stared at him like he's an idiot. She slowly backed away from him, shaking her head from left to right slowly. She heard him, but her brain could not understand it. She's alive; _I'm alive, aren't I? How did I die?..._

_flashback of her recent memory in the corridor-_

_There were wolfs biting deep into my limps. Someone was violating me, the immense pain, the blood lost...and I...d.i.e.d._

She felt hot tears running down her face; her knees gave out as she remembered the pain on her limps. She hugged her self, her limps hard as if it will block out the imaginary pain. She cried, felt someone hugging her from the back. She quickly turned around to see Sasuke looking at her with pity and regret. "Sasuke-kun." She hugged the boy tight, "Who killed me? Why me? I've never hurt anybody or anything before. I've always been a good girl. Why did they bit me?" She cried harder, tears soaking Sasuke's shirt. "It hurts. It hurts so bad, I can still remember them, I can still feel their teeth in me, through my body."

Sasuke didn't know how to answer her. He did some research knowing the guy he saw wasn't just a normal vampire resident, he couldn't find him on the list, so he must be in the 'root', the underworld creatures that do all the dirty works. "Calm down, Sakura. I'm here, Naruto will be here...or not, but I promise, being a vampire it's not that bad." He gave the crying girl a kiss on the forehead just like five year ago. He wished so much to tell her he will protect her forever, but he told her that five years ago, and he failed.

Two little hand went to cup his cheeks, Sasuke opened his eyes to stare at the most beautiful emerald eyes staring back, searching for something. "Sasuke-kun. Wil-will you protect me forever? " Sasuke's eyes widen, and it's his turn to look at her like an idiot. _Why would she ask me that? I failed remember, I'm not fit to-, to be your knight in shiny armour._

A couple of seconds of silence passed, so Sakura tried again hoping what he said five years ago will come out from his lips again. "Say you wouldn't let anybody else harm me. Please." A tension build up in the air between them, both trying to read the other person's mind through their eyes.

"Why?" Sasuke finally said something. "I just failed. Why do you still want someone weak like me to protect you? I don't understand." He looked at her sadly, in shame.

She smiled at him, "No-one's perfect, Sasuke." she pushed his bangs out of the way, delicate little fingers playing with his hair. "Yes, you failed this time, but you won't let it happen to me again, right?" she asked softly, looked at him hopefully.

"..." he frowned a bit. _Can I? Will I be strong enough next time? **Of course you will, you idiot. That's exactly why I hate kids and don't et up until the right age. **Who are you! **Long story, but in short, I'm part of your hidden power, now give your answer to the girl. **Right..._

"I promise to protect you forever, and I won't fail again, never again." He leaned down and sealed the promise with a kiss on the lips. Sweet, innocent kiss. They both smiled and were just looking at each other until Sakura yawned and rubbed her eyes cutely. "Come on. Let's get some sleep."

He put her in bed and was just about to leave to sleep on the couch; he felt her arms snake around his waist. He looked back at her only to see her eyes were closed. "Don't leave, sleep with me Sasu-chan." she murmured. The boy signed, "I thought I told you not to call me that anymore." He turned around to get into bed with her arms still around his waist; he pulled the cover up just below her chin and kissed her one more time on the forehead.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Next morning---_

"Uchiha Sasuke!!!!!!!!!!!!" an extremely crossed voice, came from none other than the queen whose now standing in front of Sakura's bed, ready to kill the Uchiha heir.

Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thanks for the previous reviews guys.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Naruto.

A/N: Thank you so much for all of your reviews, guys. Arigatou!!! Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 4

recap:

"Uchiha Sasuke!!!!!!!!!!!!" an extremely crossed voice, came from none other than the queen herself, whose now standing in front of Sakura's bed, ready to kill the Uchiha heir.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The two jumped and quickly opened their eyes to see who woke them up. "Who-..." Sakura froze seeing how angry her mum was. "Welcome back, mum. How was your business trip?" She faked a cheery smile and asked in such a sweet tone that would make anybody's' teeth rot.

"Shut your bullcrap Sakura. Why were you two sleeping together, huh? Do you have any idea what will happen if this gets out? And why do you look so pale, are you sick? Your skin looks paler, like a real vampire." Her tone had gone softer, worried about her little girl. She moved to hug the girl, and while she was at it, she glared at Sasuke since he still had his arms around Sakura when he woke up. Sasuke noticed it and quickly untangle himself with Sakura but before he could move a finger, he was pushed off the bed HARD by the queen, who didn't even spare him a gaze, like he was nothing but dust.

He didn't know what to do, he still had to explain to the queen about Sakura's situation . _Let's hope she won't kill me. Though she does treat me nicer and warmer than the other vampires, I'm not so sure she still would after she hears about it._

"Mama, I've got something to ask you."

"Ok. What is it, honey?" Tsunade asked, the fingers running through the pink locks, smoothing it out.

"Mama, is there a way to turn a vampire back into human?" she asked, looking up at her mother with large innocent green eyes, filled with pure curiosity.

"Yes...Why? You have been acting very strange since I got back. Are you ill?" she stuck her hand out and places it on the little girl's forehead, checking her temperature.

"How?" Sakura tried her best not to sound desperate.

"...there is a way...Sakura, why are you asking all these? Is there something you're not telling me?" She questioned the little girl. Sasuke who was still on the floor jumped a bit, but thank god the queen did not realize, too bust worrying about her daughter.

"No, I'm just curious you know, since I'm a medic now and everything." Sakura shake it off easily.

"YES, you are. I've heard. Oh, my Sakura, I'm so proud of you." She kissed the girl on the temple and hugs the girl tight, completely forgotten about the question her little girl previously asked.

Sakura was about to try turning the conversation back to the subject they were discussing a moment ago, but there was a loud knock on their front door.

"Oh, I'm late. It must be Shizune. I've got to go now sweetie, I will talk to you later." She gave the girl a smile and a goodbye kiss then ran out of the door, not forgetting to get a bottle of sake out of the fridge before she disappears.

The two remaining kids gave a frustrated sign. "Great, gotta wait longer before I can turn back." Sakura leaned back down the bed.

The boy got up from the floor, "Get dress, we will have to attend to breakfast in formal wear, princess. The Sands are here and you need to at least show up." he opened Sakura's wardrobe and got his own formal wear out, as well as hers. Sakura made him kept some of his clothes here since he practically lives here.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Princess Sakura and Sir Uchiha Sasuke." the servants announced as they walked into the dinning. They could see the Sand siblings were in the middle of their breakfast. There were three of them, two boys and a girl. They all looked up to observe them, or more at Sakura. Sasuke bowed, and Sakura just nodded since they held the same title as her. Sasuke couldn't help but noticed the youngest prince with red hair, his eyes had stayed on Sakura for a bit too long for his liking but brushed it off and went to sit next to Sakura.

Sakura was eating her breakfast with her best table manner as usual; she cannot afford to let her mum's face down in front of the others, _great, back to my other personality, the perfect girl mode. _She was about to put a grape in her mouth as she had an eye contact with the younger prince out of the two Sand princes. She noticed he had short flaming-red hair, beautiful jade eyes with a 'love' Chinese character tattoo at the north of his left eye. _Pale skin, well-built with a dangerous aura around...sounds familiar, but I just can't remember who, anyway he had been staring at me since I walked in, is there something wrong or is it my hair again? _

She broke the eye contact with him, she whispered to Sasuke, "Sasu-chan, W-" "Do.not.call.me.that!" he glared down at her. "O.K. calm down, no one heard. Anyway, is there something on my face? Cause that red-haired boy kept on staring at me." Sakura frowned a bit, putting a piece of hash brown in her mouth. Sasuke shake his head, "Don't worry about him, but try to stay out of his way. I have a bad feeling about him." he drank down all his milk and wiped his mouth. "Anyway, we have to go look for the dobe, I need a training partner." "Yeah, yeah. _Hey, I'm Uchiha Sasuke, I train 24/7 and I'm so strong. I only trained with Naruto cause apart from him, all of you suck._" Sakura mimicked him, putting a grumpy face on, not the least affected by the glare that would scare anyone away which came from the boy sitting next to her.

Sakura swallowed the last piece of food on her plate, wiped her mouth clean with grace then stood to leave. Sasuke followed suit, Sakura once again nodded to the three siblings who nodded back and with Sasuke, they left the room silently.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stay here. I'm just gonna see if the dobe is around, still sleeping I guess. If anything seems wrong, just scream anyway, got it?" Sasuke sure is bossy.

"Yes, mother." she pouted, mocking him.

With that, Sauke gave her a playful glare then left.

Sakura walked towards the middle of the garden, she climbed up into the Sakura tree, enjoying the warm breeze on her face. She started singing a song, oblivious of being watched. After she finished, she looked around for Sasuke, "arg, he's so slow. Baka Sasu-chan for making me waits." She leaned back momentary forgetting that she's on a tree. She gave off a yelp when she fell, waiting for the pain to come. She's not that worry about herself getting injuries because she can heal it later since she's a medic, but the strange thing was the pain never came.

She opened up her eyes and realizes there were sand under her, protecting her from the impact of the fall. She looked up to see the most handsome boy she'd ever seen in her life, well apart from Sasuke. Then it hit her, he's the youngest prince from Sand. _He looks so much better up-close, oh kami, please don't let me do anything stupid or embarrassing in front of him,..br..because he's a prince, that's why, not because I think he's hot, haha.. _

_Why is she just staring at me and not getting up? Stupid girl. _So when he was loosing up the sand hold, lessen the stability of it, ready to dump her on the ground. He hadn't notice the girl was trying to get up, and when he loosen his sand up, she lost her balance and fell right on top of him.

Their lips were pressed against each other, they both stared at each other's widen eyes. Sakura then got on with their positions; she pushed herself up, blushing. She bowed her head,"Gomen, gomen nasaii, prince of Sand. I-I've got to go, ja ne." She turned to spirit away but felt something crawling up her legs. She looked down to see sand moving, wrapping them around her legs and crawling to her upper-body.

"Don't you think it's a bit rude to just walk off without introducing yourself? Princess of the Leafs." he playfully smirked, "So I see the queen hasn't taught you well enough on manners. tsk, tsk, I'm disappointed." he shake his head and got up from the floor.

"HEY! Don't you dare insult my mother! She taught me very well in every aspect. It's was my fault for being rude, not hers." She yelled at him, struggling against the sand hold. "And F.Y.I. my name is Sakura, may I ask yours?" she glared at him.

_This girl, she's so different. First she didn't stare or blush in my presence, second she's not afraid to show her true self or yell at me. She's interesting enough to keep me entertain for the rest of my stay, I guess. _

"Garra, Sabaku no Garra, nice meeting you Sakura-chan." he fake-smiled.

"Well, Garra-san. If you don't mind, please can you let go of me. I really need to go now, I have other matters to attend to."

"Sure." he commanded his sand to let go of her, "But are you sure you want to leave?" he looked at her, cocked his head to one side.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I want to?" She said in an irritated tone, finding this cold-looking prince rather annoying.

"Because I've got the answer you have been looking for since what happened last night." he gave a proud smirked, basically saying 'gotcha'.

"Ho-how!" her eyes widen, mouth slightly opened. _How did he knew about it? did he witness it happened, or overheard one of my conversations with Sasuke? _millions of thought went through her mind then she realize what he really meant. _He knows how to turn me back to human!!! _"Are you going to tell me?" said slowly, with a serious tone, watching his reaction carefully.

"...in one condition. You, have to be my mate when you reached the age of sixteen." He remembered his dad was giving him a whole day long lecture on how he has to find someone and blah blah blah in order to take his place. And so far he'd met thousands of different girls and none was near as interesting as her, plus even the cold Uchiha has a soft spot for this girl, so she really must be something. I will just need to mark her as mine, and then there will be plenty of time to find out what's so special about her.

"Mate? Whatever, ok, but you need to promise me that you won't let anybody else knows that I was and will be human again." said didn't know exactly what he meant by mate, she thought he meant as a friend and thinks he's sort of weird and creepy._ But hey, he has the answer for my problem, so I guess I just have to deal with him. _

He nodded; Gaara was rolling his eyes at her expression on the inside, amaze by her naives...or plain stupidity, before it fell into a dark evil smirk.

"So tell me, how can I change back into human." she demanded, having her hand on one hip.

"Follow me, let's not do it here." he turned and started to walk away.

"Wait. I-I can't, Sasuke-kun told me to stay here." she yelled a little louder, wanting him to stay but only have his head shake, still having his back to her.

"I don't care. Not my problem. If you don't come now, then forget about the deal." he disappeared round the corner.

Seeing no other choices, _oh well, i need to do it now. Plus I can tell Sasu-chan about it later, he will understand. _She ran after him, only to see him disappeared again round another corner. She kept on chasing him until she eventually lost him completely. She couldn't sense him anywhere, so she kept on walking down the corridor she last saw him.

_Damn that red head, idiotic, arrogant bastard. He moves so fast. _She kept scanning around, searching. But there were still no sign of any red around. She turned another corner then realize where she was, it's north wing of the castle, this part of the castle usually act as guest rooms and provides different type of training grounds for the guests. It then clicked in her mind that Garra's room might be around here.

She carried on walking until an arm shot out and pulled her into a room. She turned around and saw Garra looking back at her, he let go of her and walked towards his bed. "Hurry up, we don't have all day," he sat on his bed, patting the spot next to him mentioned her to sit next to him. "By the way, you were really slow, even though you're a vampire right now."

She pouted at the statement, "hey, I'm still not used to my new body alright, and you still own me an answer." Garra signed, "The only way to turn a vampire back to a human, it is to let him/her to drink a certain demon's blood from its container, in the victim's first twenty-four hour of the transformation. Which in your case, you only have about two hours left." he explained.

"...Ok. But a demon's blood?" she tilted her head to one side. "Where and how do I get it?" she frowned a bit, not sure if she could get it before the time-limit.

"Its right here," Garra places a hand on his chest. "Right inside me." He looked at her in the eyes, expected to see fear in them, but he only found her eyes shinned a bit showing she understood now. _WTH? Please don't tell me she doesn't know what a demon is. She suppose to be scared, not just absorbing the information I've just said._

"Oh, ok then." she now understood what she had to do. She went and sat next to him, staring at his neck. She leaned closer and closer to his neck then stopped abruptly, "I don't' know how to..." she tucked a few strand of her hair behind her ear, looked away hiding her blushed from embarrassment.

She heard him sign, "I will show you." Garra turned her face back towards him; he brushed away a few strand of her pink hair away from her fragile-looking neck. "Close your eyes, concentrate on what you're going to feel alright." he whispered to her ears, earning himself a flushed princess.

She closed her eyes, just like he instructed. She could feel her face getting warm because of his breathes on her neck. She felt him smirked against her skin. He gently kissed a spot on her neck, nibbling on the spot, and then she felt him slowly sinking his fangs down, piercing through her once-flawless skin. She held back a scream but couldn't stop her tears from running down her face and her body trembling against him. She could feel death coming to her again. Then she was embraced by a hug, strong arms wrapped tightly around hers. "Stop." He said coldly, then pulled away from her a bit, using his fingers to wipe away her tears. "Did you feel it? Do you know what to do now?" He looked at her with a stoic face, not showing any emotion. She nodded a bit, noticed that her tears had dried.

She slowly unbuttoned his collar showing his pale neck, she leaned closer to his neck and mimicked his action on hers earlier. She put her hands on his shoulder; she gently bit down into his flesh and sucked little by little, enjoying each drop of the crimson liquid. She never knew she would love the taste of blood so much; she began to lose her gentleness and sucked harder. "Stop, that's enough." though Garra said calmly, pushing her away but she clug onto his robe and sucked even harder. "Sakura! Stop!" Garra said a bit louder this time, but yet still calm. He couldn't get her to let go of him, he noticed that she was so lost in the lust of his blood to even hear him, so he pressed gently on one of her pressure points and knocked her out.

_Immature/ young vampires can never learn to resist the bloodlust insaide them, in their blood. he signed frustrately._

Once she was knocked out, Garra gently lie her on his bed but her hands was still fisted tightly onto his robe so he had no choice but lay next to her. Though he can just take off his robe, but he said to himself he's too lazy to do such an act. He embraced her gently and lost himself into a deep meditation, surrounded by her sweet, vanilla/ stramberry scent.

_A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that. Sorry, I know it's a bit short, but I'm busy with the courseworks at the moment. Gomen ne, minor san. Anyway, are there any vampires you want me to add them in, just to make the story a bit more interesting. _

_Ino/ Hinata/ Itachi/ Deidara/ Sasori/ Kimimaro...etc tell me who you want, yeah._

_And I think I will just finsih this tiny bit on the deal between Gaara and Sakura, then skip to their later teen- around 16, in next chapter._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT own Naruto.

**A/N: Thank you so much for all of your reviews, I'm so so sorry for the late update. Besides my work and exams, I kind of lost my inspiration for this story, but don't worry, I've just found a new one lately, and I hope and think I will be updating more frequently. Don't worry guys ; )**

**Chapter 5**

Recap:

She slowly unbuttoned his collar showing his pale neck, she leaned closer to his neck and mimicked his action on hers earlier. She put her hands on his shoulder; she gently bit down into his flesh and sucked little by little, enjoying each drop of the crimson liquid. She never knew she would love the taste of blood so much; she began to lose her gentleness and sucked harder. "Stop, that's enough." though Garra said calmly, pushing her away but she cling onto his robe and sucked even harder. "Sakura! Stop!" Garra said a bit louder this time, but yet still calm. He couldn't get her to let go of him, he noticed that she was so lost in the lust of his blood to even hear him, so he pressed gently on one of her pressure points and knocked her out.

_Immature/ young vampires can never learn to resist the bloodlust inside them, in their blood. He signed frustrately._

Once she was knocked out, Garra gently lie her on his bed but her hands was still fisted tightly onto his robe so he had no choice but lay next to her. Though he can just take off his robe, but he said to himself he's too lazy to do such an act. He embraced her gently and lost himself into a deep meditation, surrounded by her sweet, vanilla/ strawberry scent.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Sakura's POV_

It's been years after THAT incident, Gaara had been sneaking into my room from Suna ever since then. I know Suna is really far away from my home but lets just say, he's extremely fast. I mean, he IS the heir of Suna so he must have to be actually talented, right? I once asked him about it and he said it was partly due to the demon power he owns.

It started off with him just observing me and never tried to talk to me, which was a bit...make it VERY uncomfortable. But after a few awkward nights, he started talking to me, then our relationship had eventually started to grow more comfortable. After a couple of week, their relationship can finally reach the basic stage- friends.

We started talking more and more...well, mainly me talking, with him listening. But occasionally he would still say some VERY short sentences but mostly with just 'Hn', which was very weird as how he and Sasu-chan is so similar as each other.

Sasu-chan never knew about it until Gaara decided to sneak into my room when me, Sasu-chan and Naruto- were all asleep in my queen-size bed after our sleep over. Gaara went ballistic and threw the two boys across the room...and I think you can guess what happened. They all started fighting while I was still in shock and stayed sitting in my bed. And after an hour of fighting, they all felt too tired to carry on fighting. That's when I FINALLY woke up from my little shock; I started getting Sasu-chan and Naruto on my bed while I carried Gaara to my couch and healed all of them with my AMAZING talent. (No chakura involved, just special herbs that works only for vampires and a bit of bandaging)

I gave all of them a lecture and we all came into an agreement that they will never fight each other seriously again. Gaara needs to be less possessive and accept the idea that they're my best friends, and I will not let any other men touch me. They had somehow learnt to respect each other and became rival/ friends... or with Naruto act like a bridge between the two bitter, stotic vampires. It seems even though Gaara and Sasu-chan respect each other for their skills but still dislike each other very much. Oh well, I'm not going to force them to like each other, I just need them to stop fighting each other, that's all.

_Normal POV_

"Her 15th birthday is today...that means her 16th birthday is in exactly one year, ne teme?" The sixteen years old boy asked his companion.

"Ne-ne, Sasuke-teme. Aren't you going to do something about that deal between Gaara and Sakura-chan?"

"..."

"Sasuke-TEME!" Naruto yelled at his silent buddy, getting angry that he's not responding.

"...There's nothing I can do, it was sealed with both of their blood. It cannot be broken unless they both agree to break it."

"oh..." Naruto was slightly disappointed by the answer, he expected it but he was hoping Sasuke will at least DO something. After watching his friend getting more and more cold every year, and stare at the Sakura tree outside his window all the time with that...look. Sasuke had always had that look of longing with a tint of sadness when he looks at the Sakura tree; it really breaks his heart that he can do nothing to help his best friend.

The two heirs from the most powerful clans carry on walking towards Sakura's chamber, delivering some scrolls that the princess will need to look over.

"But aren't you going to at least let her know about your feelings?" Naruto asked with determine eyes and stood in front of Sasuke, blocking his path.

"NO, dobe! Now drop it and never mention it again." Sasuke lost his control and yelled at the blonde boy. It's a touchy subject for him and he knows Sakura likes Gaara as much as he likes her back, so for her sake, he will not do anything to put her in an uncomfortable position.

Sasuke walked pass Naruto and carried on with his work. Naruto looked at the back of Sasuke with sympathy and pity, the boy signed sadly before he follows his friend.

-----------------------------------------------------------

_In Sakura's Private Garden_

"Mor!" a stunning pink-haired maiden whined, throwing a disapprove-ful look towards the blood-covered boy. "Why do you always get into fights?" She complained.

"..."

"...baka panda-chan with his silly silent treatment." she whispered, hoping to provoke the boy to say something back while she treats his wound on his hand. The boy kept silent but his eyebrows did twitch for a sec. This encourages the girl to speak more, "I thought panda-chan was a boy, but NO, he's a girl. He must be if he uses THE silent treatment, it's a girl thing after all." She smirked, seeing his eyebrows were twitching REALLY badly.

_oh he's good, but i'm better. _Sakura grinned evilly before opening her mouth and put on a sweet smile, "Panda-chan, would you play tea party with me?" Gaara finally opened his eyes and glared at her.

"oh, you don't like tea party? Gomen-ne, Sakura made an apologetic look with her finger on her pouting lips and big puppy eyes, "how about we play house then?" Sakura put on the most innocent happy face and smile at him, while she's laughing like a mad man inside her head.

Then after a few seconds, she could no longer hold her laugh, she falls back to the ground and rolled around on the grass while she holds her stomach, laughing out loud. It's hard not to laugh seeing his normally pokerface was replaced by horror, disgusted, and shocked expression.

Gaara growled angrily, but it soon disappears with a smirk on his oh-so-handsome face. He forced himself on top of the girl, stopping her rolling around. She let up a yelp, obviously shocked by his reaction. He leaned down and nuzzled his nose into the place where her neck meets her shoulder. Sakura gulped at his action, "Gaa-gaara-kun?" She asked unsure of the meaning of his sudden action.

"You think it's funny, huh?" Sakura gulped again, then slowly shaking her head, well as much as she can since his head is in the way. "Why don't you I show you exactly what I am?" He pressed his lower part closer towards her own. He smirked sensing her fear but mostly embarrassment. "Shall I show you what I'm capable of, right here, right now? hime-sama." He finished with a little bite on her neck.

Sakura yelped, "No-no thanks, Gaara." she said softly while her eyes are a bit wide with a drop of sweat slowly making its way down her face. Gaara pulled back when he sensed the chakura of _those two_. "Get up, Sakura." He said coldly, using his stotic expression again. Sakura get up as she was told and knew someone was coming. She's so used to his reactions now that she knows the meaning of them...well most of them.

A few seconds later, Sasuke and Naruto walked into their view, the pair turned their heads towards the couple and nodded (sasuke), smiled (naruto).

"Sakura-chan! Racoon-chan's here too, huh?" Naruto grinned seeing the murderous glare Gaara was sending him. Gaara got up and pulled Naruto closer by his collar, "You. Me. spar. right now." He ordered and start dragging the unbalance boy over to the training ground.

Naruto made quite a bit of noise as soon as Gaara starts dragging him away. He quickly dumped all the documents to Sasuke before focusing where his feet go without tripping over.

"Baka!" Sasuke caught everything at the last minute, he glared at the blonde before heading over to Sakura's study room. Sakura giggled lightly, everything seems so normal, she feels at ease. She quickly followed the leaving Uchiha, "Ne, Sasuke-kun. You gonna help me with the scrolls right?" She pouted cutely, knowing if not, Sasuke will just coldly tell her to do her own job herself.

Sasuke signed tiredly, unable to resist her cute look, "fine...but you really should start doing them on your own. I won't always be there to help you, baka."

"Of course you will. You will never leave me right?" Sakura asked cheerfully. But Sasuke just looked at her sadly, "Hn."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mor! I've being doing this for three hours already! But why doesn't the pile seem to go down?" Sakura complained while her head was on Sasuke's lap. She lied there with her eyes closed, one arm across her stomach and the other holding an opened scroll.

Sasuke carried on working on the scrolls, not bordered to answer her since she kept on asking that question every five minutes. He paid extra attention on the scrolls cause he couldn't afford to look at the girl who was on his lap...he wouldn't be able to keep himself away from those tempting pink pouts.

Sakura opened her lazy eyes and looked at Sasuke. '_He looks so serious when he's working...Sasuke-chan has really grown up ne.' _Sasuke's hair had grown slightly longer, his face has lost the baby fats. '_Long lashes framing his gorgeous dark orbs, flawless pale skin with well-scupltured body and a sophisticated aura around him...handsome, smart and strong, no wonder there're so many girls chase after him, he's so perfect.' _She spent the next couple of minutes to just look at him, until the silence was broke by the object she has been busy admiring.

"Stopping checking me out and start doing some work, will you." He smirked down at her.

"Urusai!" Sakura quickly sat up and hit him hard on the head with the scroll she was holding.

"Kuso! It hurts!" Sasuke yelled back and rubbing his head gently to ease the pain, glaring at the pink-haired princess who had her nose high in the air, ignoring him. Sakura quickly turned away from him after a while so that he won't see her blush…what's worst is before he called out to her, her hand was unconsciously going to go up and caress his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sakura." Gaara whispered into her ear from behind, then softly bite onto it, his arms snaked around her thin waist.

Sakura moaned softly, face slightly flushed. "I know we still have a year left but I can't wait anymore." He said softly, his lips slowly trailed her slender neck, making his way up to her jaw line as she moved her head to give him more access of it.

"Gaara." Sakura moaned before they engaged in a passionate kiss. Sakura has turned around so they could kiss better, Gaara tighten his arms around her, pulling her closer to him and deepening the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned into him.

They broke apart when they both ran out of air. "Sa-sakura," Gaara was panting as hard as Sakura, he rested his head on her shoulder. He started kissing a certain spot on her neck, tongue nicking and nibbling. Sakura moaned out loud, "Gaara...stop." She pushed the red head male away from her slightly, his arms still around her waist. "After the party, I have to attend it and I won't be able to if we do it now." Sakura looked up at him, waiting for his approval. The boy nodded, "Alright, after the party." He leaned down to give her a peck on the lips before pulling her towards where her party will be held.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"SAKURA-HIME SAMA! Where have you been? We've been looking for you everywhere. Quick, we need to make you presentable." Maids were running around and pushing or dragging Sakura to everywhere.

Two hours later, Sakura is now dressed and ready to make her appearance to her 15th birthday party. All the powerful clans are going to be there as well as a few Kages from other country, such as the Kazeage, Gaara's father.

Sakura was dressed in a beautiful, very pale green (almost white) floor-length dress that swished at the bottom. She has a black lace under dress on so you can see some lace showing underneath the green dress. The sleeves were slightly off the shoulder, and there's a thick black lace tied around her waist that finishes with a big bow at the back. She looks absolutely stunning.

Her hair is tied up into a high pony-tail, hair slightly wavy, swaying and bouncing off her perfect rear with every step she took. There's large black flower attached to the side of her pony-tale which compliments her hair by the contrast. All the black around her as well as her eyeliner and mascara made her eyes seem all the more shockingly green.

_'wow' _That's what all the audience thought when she walked down the stairs.

After the royalty took their places on the thrones on the stage, each guest (noblemen to the royal family) is to be announced to them where they greet the royalties and send their blessings and presents to Sakura the hime. _(Only Sakura and her mother, the queen, Tsunade sat in the thrones. Gaara and other royalties will still need to greet them and send their blessings...oh, Sasuke and Naruto stood behind Sakura since they're her body guard.)_

This carried on for around an hour until, "Announcing the Kazeage sama and his heir, Sabaku no Gaara."

"You both look beautiful tonight, Tsunade and especially you Sakura no hime." the Kazeage with a smile on his face thou half of it is covered by a cloth.

"Arigatou, Kazeage-sama." Sakura smiled and nodded at the older man. Soon the queen and the Kazeage started having a short chat, only shallow things since the people around will hear if they want to.

"You look amazing tonight, Sakura no hime." Gaara smirked as he went down on one knee and placed a kiss on Sakura's hand.

Sakura blushed, "Domo arigatou, Sabaku-san." she smiled the ones that are only reserved for him, and maybe sometimes for Sasuke-chan and Naruto.

"Actually Tsunade, may I introduce to you my Son's fiancée, Yamanaka Ino. She's the daughter of one of my dear friends." the Kazeage said proudly.

**A:N// I know this chapter is slightly boring but the next few ones won't be. This chapter it's like an introduction to the following chapters/ plot, just explaining things, I'm actually really into the new plot so much that I'm already half way through the next chapter.**

_Here's a short preview that you might enjoy:_

_A girl with beautiful long blonde hair walks gracefully towards them, her dress shows off a small portion of her creamy shoulder, teasing the males, tempting them to see more of her. She looks like one of the siren, seductive little creature from the dark that hides behind their innocent faces._

_"Sabaku-sama, nice to meet you. I'm glad I was chosen to be your soon-to-be-wife." Ino send him an innocent yet seductive look._

_She suddenly throws herself on Gaara and kissed him passionately on the lips. Everyone is the room was shocked, some even dropped their glasses on the floor, breaking them. The sound of their breakings...it fits in so well with the heart that is cracking and breaking slowly, and painfully inside Sakura. _


End file.
